Chuck vs The Birth of Baby Bartowski
by Indigogold
Summary: A few years down the line after that magical kiss, Chuck and Sarah are about to become parents for the very first time. Fluffy one shot that might be worth a read!


The woman moved towards the man, embracing him, her eyes gazing trustingly into his. In the distance, the sound of gunshots could be heard, large startling bangs that penetrated the inner core of their hearts, making them beat faster.

"If we're about to die, Laura, and these are the last moments that we share together... I just want to say that I love you, I always have."

Laura's eyes shone. "Oh Tom!" She gasped. "I love you too."

Suddenly the building began to collapse on top of them, Tom held Laura tighter.

"Goodbye." Tom whispered as the bricks dropped on them, the building ignited and then the screen went black.

"NO!" Sarah yelled at the TV, tears streaming down her face like a never ending waterfall. To say that she was feeling emotional was putting it a little lightly. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pull in her abdomen, it was the fifth one that she had had in the past half hour. She didn't want to make a fuss that the baby was coming in case it was a false alarm.

She clenched her fists and waited for the agonizing sensation to subside. She stood up. Maybe she would finish those doughnuts she had started on earlier. But as she stood up, she was aware of a puddle forming by her bare feet. Her heart stopped.

"CHUCK!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

"Sarah? What is it?" He appeared at the top of the stairs looking visably alarmed, he flew down the stairs and was at her side in moments.

"Sarah?" He repeated, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "What's wrong? I was only putting the crib together upstairs." It was only then he noticed that the carpet was completely soaking.

"It's baby time." She stuttered, her eyes still like saucers.

It was Chuck's turn to turn silent. "B-b-but... The baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"I guess he or she likes to be early." She smiled although she was obviously in pain.

"Oh God, oh God, what do we do? I haven't got anything ready, how far apart are your contractions, do they hurt? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Chuck, calm down." She moved as close to him as she could and could just about reach his lips with her bulging bump in the way. She kissed him and felt the warmth she felt in her heart for him radiate between them, cacooning them, like it was just the two of them. She looked up into the eyes of the man that she was so deeply in love with, the father of her soon-to-be-born child, the eyes of her future. "My contractions are less than ten minutes apart, I've been having them on and off all day, but I thought it was a false alarm." She breathed.

"We'd better get you to the hospital then." Chuck smiled, despite the fact his stomach was doing somersalts, he was terrified. He looked into Sarah's trusting deep blue eyes and knew that he had to be strong for her, despite what he was feeling, she was about to push another life into the world.

Less than ten minutes later they were in the car, Chuck drove with as carefully as he could whilst going as fast as he could. He held Sarah's hand as she experienced another contraction, they were coming faster now. He had already called Ellie and Awesome, as well as Morgan, Alex and Casey. They were all in Burbank at the moment, due to the fact that it was almost Christmas, so they were all on their way to the hospital, too.

"Chuck." Sarah whispered, her breathing quickening.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here, everything is going to be okay." He held her hand and she squeezed it tight.

Not too long afterwards they arrived at the hospital. Sarah was placed in a room of her own, and during the next hour Chuck comforted her and held her hand as the contractions got closer and closer together. He didn't get go of her hand even when the others arrived and gathered around her bed, five year old Clara was being looked after by Mary Bartowski who was going to come as soon as the baby was born.

A nurse came in to see how dialated Sarah was. "It's time." She said.

The others were asked to leave the room, they gave Sarah one last lingering look and sauntered off to the waiting room, where they excitedly chatted about what sex they thought the baby was going to be.

"It's hurts!" Sarah said through gritted teeth, pain shooting across the lower part of her body - she squeezed Chuck's hand tightly and looked into his eyes.

"You can do this." He said, looking at her face slick with sweat and her eyes weary with exhaustion, "it's all going to be worth it."

"I know." She whispered. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too." He caressed her palm with his thumb.

A number of nurses and doctors had entered the room, all preparing for the birth of Chuck and Sarah's child. A rather plump, dark skinned, kind faced nurse addressed Sarah directly. "We're going to need you to push, Mrs Bartowski."

"I can't.. I can't.. I -AHHH!" Her hand tightened around Chuck's again.

"You can, Sar, push honey." Chuck cheered her on.

With Chuck's words ringing through her ears, with every ounce of strength in her body, she pushed as hard as she could, she was in utter agony, she felt as though she was being torn apart. She screamed and it broke Chuck's heart to see her in pain.

"I can see the head!" The nurse called.

"What? Oh, oh, oh my God!" Chuck went to where all the action was happening and indeed could see a head of dark hair. He backed away, he was safer by Sarah's head.

She pushed. And pushed again, Sarah felt beyond exhausted, she felt as though she was having an out of body experience, like she was just witnessing herself giving birth - that it was happening to somebody else.

"One more push!" A doctor called.

"I just want to sleep!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, baby, come on, one more push, one more push and our baby will be here."

It was as though she only responded to his words. By some force deep within her, she managed to push one final time, feeling as though all oxygen had left her body. And then she heard it, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, the sound of her child's cry as it came into the world. In that moment, she forgot everything, the hospital, the pain, even Chuck - as her eyes rested upon her baby. "It's a girl!" The doctor shouted in delight.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you, she's here." Chuck said with tears in his eyes.

The nurse brought over the baby, bundled up in a little blanket. "Five pounds, six ounces." She said. "And she's beautiful, she looks just like you."

She placed the baby in Sarah's arms, and in that instant, Sarah's world turned upside down as she gazed down at her baby, she was so overwhelmed with love and adoration for her baby that it almost winded her. She looked up and Chuck and he was crying, just like she was.

"The nurse was right, she is beautiful." Sarah said quietly to him, he kissed her softly and looked down at his little girl, love too, filling ever fibre in his body for this child and he felt such an urge to protect her, to never let her get hurt, or scared.

"She's gorgeous." Chuck replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I already love her so much."

"I love her too, did you hear that, Evie Stephanie Bartowski? I love you more than anything, and I will never ever let anything hurt you."

She kissed Evie's forehead and handed her over to Chuck, and he cradled her in his arms, overpowered by the rush of love he felt for her. Her eyes were open, they were her mother's eyes, bright blue framed by long eyelashes. She had curly dark hair, rosebud lips and rosy cheeks.

"We're parents, Sarah, this is only the beginning."

"Uh huh, the beginning of the rest of our lives, our little family."


End file.
